1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable and adjustable screen for use in connection with blocking creatures while admitting light and air. The removable and adjustable screen has particular utility in connection with fitting various sized openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable and adjustable screens are desirable for excluding birds and insects from openings while admitting light and air. Buildings have openings such as windows and balconies. Without a screen, those windows and balconies have little use during periods of insect prevalence. Insect prevalence coincides with warmer temperatures when people enjoy the out of doors. During warmer weather, a screen installed in an opening permits people to open windows and to use balconies without worry of insects. In some cases, screens remain permanent fixtures for openings. On occasion, a person may desire to remove a screen for cleaning or for enhanced visibility. In addition, a person may not desire to have a permanent screen due to landlord or zoning requirements.
The use of detachable screens is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,917 to Antinone discloses a detachable screen. However, the Antinone '917 patent does not have a rigid frame, and has further drawbacks of joining to a building and lacking an adjusting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,546 to Benedyk et al. discloses a screen enclosure apparatus that releases its screen during a high wind event. However, the Benedyk '546 patent does not use clips to retain the screen, and additionally does not have springs to position a frame within an opening.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,376 to St. Gelais et al. discloses a panel for a gazebo that has a divided panel. However, the St. Gelais '376 patent does not have an adjustable frame, and cannot secure to a structure with springs.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,886 to Diamond-Martinez discloses a window covering that attaches behind garage door windows. However, the Martinez '886 patent does not have an integral frame, and cannot adjust its size.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,449 to Herrick discloses a detachable barrier for a doorway that attaches to a doorframe by Velcro™. However, the Herrick '449 patent does not have a rigid frame, and cannot attach without a hook strip mounted to a doorframe.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,598 to Bonacci et al. discloses a screen door assembly that folds accordion like for storage. However, the Bonacci '598 patent does not have a one-piece screen, and has the additional deficiency of no rigid frame.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a removable and adjustable screen that allows fitting various sized openings. The Antinone '917 patent makes no provision for an adjustable frame. The Benedyk '546 patent lacks springs to position a frame. While the St. Gelais '376 and Martinez '886 patents lack an adjustable frame. The Herrick '449 patent requires a hook strip mounted to a doorframe to support a screen. Lastly, the Bonacci '598 patent makes no provision for a single screen in its accordion-folding screens.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved removable and adjustable screen that can be used for fitting various sized openings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the removable and adjustable screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fitting various sized openings.